


Christmas Party

by Izalia24



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cliche, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izalia24/pseuds/Izalia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has some work for Mike during the Pearson Hardman annual Christmas party, but Mike can't seem to stay focused. Mostly because of a simple Christmas decoration and Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas present I wrote for my friend Iris on Tumblr. It's a month past Christmas now, but since I got my account here I thought I would let this be my first post since it's the most recent thing I've wrote. :)

The Pearson Hardman Christmas parties were always considered the best event of the year. At least that was what everyone kept telling Mike. As of right now, he would not give it such high praise. The young, pretend lawyer sighed, standing alone in a crowd of unfamiliar faces and stiff unfriendly higher-ups. Sure, he did recognize some from around the office, but many he did not know by name. Perhaps that’s why Mike wasn’t having a very good time so far… When he thought about it, he still really didn’t know that many people around the firm.

It was sad, considering he’d been here for over a year now, almost two. Still, Mike only had a close knit circle he associated with. Some of the other members of the bull pen for example- like Harold who right now was singing Christmas carols next to Rachel. On occasion he talked with a few of the paralegals, but it was mostly Rachel that he ever worked with, and, well, their whole friendship was still awfully tense. After they decided to just stay friends, Rachel was quite angry towards Mike from time to time, but there wasn’t much that he could do to fix that right now and the Christmas party was definitely not the place to even try.

Mike supposed he could go chat with either Louis or Donna, but right now the two seemed to be having a conversation together about one of the many plays they both loved. He knew it would be useless trying to join in their conversation; Donna sitting on the arm of a couch talking animatedly with her hands and even from this far away radiating that sass only she has, and Louis standing next to her looking both excited and nervous. He didn’t want to interject himself into their conversion, plus watching the way Louis’ face lit up in reaction to one of Donna’s famous quips was entertaining enough for him.

Mike never could peg whether or not the older lawyer had feelings for Donna, but seeing him talk to her now and smile at her… well she was very out of Louis’ league, but it was amusing to watch him try in his own sad way. It was made even funnier by the fact that Louis was currently in one of those awful, tacky holiday sweaters while Donna sported a red dress- one that hugged her curves perfectly- that was trimmed at the sleeves with green lace. They were complete opposites and Mike couldn’t help but smile thinking about the lawyer trying to make a move on the secretary tonight. An image of her either slapping him or just bitching him out in her own amazing way seeped it’s way into his head making him snicker behind his glass of eggnog.

“Do you often talk with yourself?”

Blinking in surprise, Mike looked over his shoulder to finally see Harvey’s familiar face. He’d been wondering most of the night where the man had been. After a while he’d just assumed Harvey was a no show, but there he was, dressed head to toe in his normal fashion of a fine suit. It was dark black, with a rich red tie, a full tie too of course not one of the skinny ones Mike usually was caught wearing. Although tonight Mike didn’t have one of those ties on. He’d understood, unlike Harvey, that this was a party and didn’t mean they had to dress like stiff, stick-in-the-muds. A dark green sweater rested over his unseen red tee shirt, and Mike had managed to dig up a Santa hat from the recesses of his closet that was now covering his messy blond hair.

The more festive of the two men frowned. “I wasn’t… talking with myself…” then he shook the statement off realizing it wouldn’t do any good to argue against Harvey. “Did you not get the part where tonight was a Christmas party?” Mike made a hand gesture between himself and the other, trying to point out the drastic difference in their outfits.

Harvey just shrugged subtly, “Green isn’t my color.”

“What ever Scrooge.”

“Hey, it’s technically not the holidays yet, I can still give you work to do before the break starts.” Harvey had a point, Christmas Eve wasn’t for another three days and Mike really didn’t feel much like getting swamped with work suddenly.

“Fine, fine,” he took a quick swig of his drink and then pointed at Harvey. “But seriously why the suit? You couldn’t go without it for one day?”

Without a word Harvey turned on his heel and signaled Mike to follow after him. “Because you never know when you might need to do business.” Mike winced as he trotted behind; this didn’t sound good… “Which reminds me- I have some documents for the Carton merger.”

Mike threw his head back and silently groaned in his frustration. Harvey really just couldn’t give him a day’s peace could he? “When do I have to have them done by?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Again, Mike threw his head back, not daring to voice his complaints. He whipped his head back into position just in time for Harvey to turn and shoot him a look. Not a glare, not a frown, or one of disappointment, but one of those terrifying Harvey Specter looks. Mike cleared his throat and tried to look as innocent and as willing to comply as possible.

The two walked down the hall, past the many other offices and desks belonging to other lawyers- actual lawyers. Mike busied himself by trying to straighten his hat instead of just walking in awkward silence with the senior partner. Silence was often best with Harvey, least he end up mocking the younger repeatedly. That didn’t exactly mean that Mike craved the silence either. It was hard to explain, but sometimes he just wanted to hear that annoying tone of voice ringing in his ears. Yeah it was weird, he knew that.

“Last night, Donna brought in some forms that hadn’t made it past Louis’ desk the first time around.” Harvest explained pushing the door to his office open. “Basically it smashes a hole right through our plan to simply ask for Conway Banking to sign the agreement.”

Mike should have been devastated by this- it meant more work for him after all and that was always a terrible, terrible thing- but for various reasons, the work related section of his brain had shut off while his eyes darted around the office. Sure, he had been distracted today with other work, so he hadn’t been able to watch Donna work her Christmas magic on this place, but the amount of decorations Harvey had let her get away with, for someone like him, was freaking amazing. If floored him.

Apparently she had found all the time to; hang golden tinsel above the wide window; throw what looked like fleece, pretending to be snow over the top of all Harvey’s record shelves; wrap the corner chair, the one that nobody ever used, all up in Christmas lights like she was trying to tie it in place; and, of course, put a miniature Christmas tree on his desk. And yes, the Christmas tree was covered in lights and sparkly ornaments. Mike never, ever thought he would see Harvey’s office look like this. Ever.

He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging slightly agape as he followed his boss into the office. He even whistled until Harvey barked his name suddenly. “What!? Yeah, Conway Bank won’t sign, got it.”

Harvey stared at him as though he’d just, well it was the look Mike would have expected him to give had he been the one to try decorating the office like this. “Did you have too much eggnog tonight, Tiny-Tim?”

“Oh I’m Tiny-Tim now?”

“No, actually,” Harvey pointed a finger at him while he started sifting through papers. “You’re more like Tiny-Tim’s dad, because I’m going to make you work on Christmas if you don’t focus.”

Mike shut up. Instead he listened to Harvey as he explained his new plan. He still couldn’t help it every once in a while when his eye would get caught by a shiny decoration. It was weird, but kind of awesome that for once Harvey’s office felt so festive. The room had sort have become his home in the place ever since Mike had joined Pearson Hardman, so to see it so Christmas-y… It was really warm and welcoming.

Eyes circling round the room, they stopped on a previously unnoticed decoration. Mike really did stop listening to Harvey after that. He had to give Donna credit. Whether Harvey had signed off on any of this or not, the fact that she had some how gotten a strand of mistletoe to hang, yet to be disturbed, above Harvey’s desk was a major mystery to Mike.

Mistletoe… Right above his desk. No, not even his desk; his desk chair. Maybe Mike shouldn’t be so surprised about this- he could easily imagine Harvey prosperously bringing in lots of female clients, or paralegals just to have them come stand by him for a moment or two. Perhaps he’d actually asked Donna to add that one where she did.

“Mike!”

“Yeah, what?” Mike visually snapped to.

Harvey rolled his eyes in the only over the top way that he knew how to. “I said, come over here and take a look at this!”

Over… there? Mike opened his mouth, eyes rapidly flitting between Harvey and the mistletoe with every rouge sound he made.

“Uh,” Down to Harvey. “Wha-” Up to the mistletoe. “Um…” Back down to Harvey. “But-” Back up to the mistletoe.

Another exasperated look from Harvey. “Now, Mike!”

The younger winced and quickly scurried over to stand next to him. Both of them were right under the mistletoe.

“Okay so if you look here…” Harvey started, but that was really the only bit that Mike caught. He stood up straight next to the older, watching the way his spine curved and angled. Sure, he’d noticed Harvey before like this. Mike had been distracted by Rachel a lot since coming here, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have eyes for Harvey at points either. Right now it was probably just because of the mistletoe, but it was like his senses were heightened and he couldn’t help but notice him.

Harvey was really attractive… those suits fit him so nicely… And his lips actually looked really soft. Sometimes, Mike had noticed, they would purse up in this almost pout and they looked even more kissable. Would it really be so bad it they kissed under the mistletoe? Geez, Mike couldn’t believe what he was thinking, but really he couldn’t help it. It was Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, one that he had always followed in the past. And yes, there had been some other guys who he’d followed the tradition with in the past. This wasn’t the first time Mike had been attracted to another man by any means.

_Slam!_

“MIKE!”

The younger couldn’t help but jump when Harvey smacked the desk and called his name. “What?! Geez you don’t have to yell.”

With a sigh, Harvey flopped his head downward. Apparently he didn’t want to look at Mike. “Obviously I do. What is your problem tonight?”

“I- Dude I’m fine. I just… don’t wanna work this close to Christmas.” Lie.

A lie that Harvey definitely didn’t buy. “Yeah, no, you’re fine that’s why I’ve been asking you the same question for five minutes.” Finally he looked to the blond. “I need you focused for this case tomorrow. If something is wrong you can tell me, Mike.”

The sincerity in his voice… well now Mike felt stupid. Although he felt even stupider after he blurted out, “It’s the mistletoe.”

Any trace of actual concern visually drained from Harvey’s face. “Really? That’s what’s distracting you so much?” Mike gave an awkward nod with an accompanying wince. “What do you want me to kiss you or something?”

“Psh, no!” Mike tried his best to look disgusted and taken aback by such a suggestion. He still felt a light blush on his cheeks though… “I… Well it’s just that it’s tradition though so… you know.”

Harvey looked exasperated. “Okay, and what do you think would happen if we ‘break tradition?’”

Mike shrugged, face contorted with confusion. “Well, I don’t know, but do you really wanna tempt faith? It’s a Christmas tradition do you realize how impo-“

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Harvey interrupted, rolling his eyes with flair. In one fluid motion he leaned back, reached out and grabbed that goddamn stupid sweater, and pulled Mike in to press their lips together.

_It was hard!_ They’d both kind of been shoved together, so at first, their kiss was almost painful, bruisingly so. Harvey was quick to back off a little in terms of force, but Mike was really too stunned to do, well, anything.

_Ohmygod,_ his rushed thoughts came, _I’mkissingHarveyfuckingSpecter! Shit, how does kissing work again?!_ It felt like hours before Mike got his stupid brain to work again- really it was only a few seconds. Resting his hands on Harvey’s hips, a stark contrast to the two wandering up and down his own spine, he slowly moved his lips. Mike was surprised, Harvey was being really… soft now, moving in a slow melodic pattern. It was enough to make Mike crazy.

Suddenly he was pulled in even closer, Harvey’s hands digging into his thick sweater. Mike couldn’t hold back a whimpery little moan against those lips (soft lips just like he’d imagined) and subsequently had opened his mouth up to let Harvey right in. And, oh god, his tongue… Harvey certainly wasn’t holding anything back. Mike thought he was gonna fall over, his head was spinning with dizzying pleasure. His hands grappled for a better hold on Harvey, settling on the front of that crisp suit. He tugged at the thick lapels, dragging his down further- to taste him better… and fuck if he didn’t taste amazing!

Harvey groaned, surprising Mike. But even more surprising was when he was turned just enough to be pressed against the edge of his desk. The dark mahogany dug into Mike’s legs and he quickly surrendered, taking a seat on the various papers and files. One of his legs crooked just barely over Harvey’s; after all he’d nestled himself perfectly between Mike’s legs.

They continued to push against each other, hands beginning to flutter across still clothed bodies, but they never took it any farther. Neither trailed below the fabric of shirts or tried to undo belts, but instead they pushed their bodies as close as possible. Mike fit perfectly against Harvey’s body.

By the time they pulled away, flushed and gasping for air, neither had any idea what time it was. How long had they been at it? Weren’t they supposed to be doing something productive?

“Uh…” Mike managed to squeak out, giving a sheepish look. It was his only line of defense at this point. What was he supposed to say after this? Sorry? Thank you? Let’s do more? Mike could handle situations like this when, you know, it wasn’t his boss that he’d just been making out with.

Harvey’s eyes were clouded over and covered in a hazy fog. It looked like he too was trying to figure out what to do now. “We… Donna wanted to… We need to head back…” he fumbled out. It was rare to see him with such shaken confidence.

“So, uh,” Mike, pushed slightly at Harvey’s chest, pushing the older back, and giving himself room to hop down off the desk. “You want me to review the files tonight, yes?”

Realization crossed Harvey’s face, like he too had forgotten what was going on. “Yes, files, here,” he leaned across Mike to gather some papers, making the younger freeze up a bit. His lips were so close to Mike’s neck, if only- “See if you catch any discrepancies between these and the ones I gave you on Tuesday, okay?”

“Yeah, got it,” Mike laughed hastily and worked his way out from under Harvey’s oppressing form. There was a lull of silence that made Mike want to scream as he walked to the office door. Should he say something? Would Harvey say something? What could either of them say?

Finally, just as Mike had a hand on the door, Harvey said. “Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“What… do you have…” he kind of rolled his eyes, feeling foolish. “Do you have plans for Christmas Eve?”

Mike blinked a few times. “Well, Christmas day I’m supposed to go see my Grandmother, but… Christmas Eve not really no.”

Nodding Harvey tapped a pen rapidly against the desk. “I see, well… if you want you could… you could come over to my place. Donna made me buy you a present so I have to give you that at some point.” He ran a hand through his hair- so nervous! “She actually picked it out so that you wouldn’t hate it or anything. Just… you know, thought maybe you’d want to have a drink with me or something.”

This was a side of Harvey Specter Mike never expected to see, but… he didn’t necessarily hate it. It was actually kind of funny to see New York’s best closer struggling to seal a deal. A deal that really was sealed five minutes ago when Harvey had pulled them together in the first place.

Mike shrugged. “Sure. Could be,” had to chose his words carefully here. He smirked, “Fun.”

A regain in confidence had Harvey smirking back. “Oh, I’m sure we could find ways to have some fun.”

The two walked back to the party together, not saying a word, but each of them thinking of the upcoming Christmas fun they could be having.


End file.
